


Return

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, The real kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn finds Rey after she defeats Palpatine.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Return

He felt her. He felt her life force drain from her. He felt her collapse onto the ground.

_ I’m too late _ . He thought as he approached the throne room. He stopped in his tracks and clutched his hand over his heart. It felt as if a part of him was ripped away. His breath sped up and tears began to form.  _ She can’t be gone. _

Willing himself to continue, he ran. He ran despite the ache in his legs. He would worry about that later, he had to find her regardless, she did not have to die forgotten on this hellhole of a planet. He would give her a proper funeral.

Running through the smoke and fog of the Exegol air, the silhouette of her limp body on the ground came into view and his heart broke more than he thought was possible. His worst suspicion was true. 

He rushed over to her body, knelt down and held her into his arms. “No no no no. Rey, wake up.” Tears ran down his face as he caressed her face. She looked at peace.

He hugged her body then, not wanting to let go. The girl he met on that desert planet of Jakku laid in his arms. He was too late. He let himself cry, really cry, fat tears streaming down as he sobbed into her arms.  _ I never got to tell her I loved her. _

And so he held her in his arms for a while. Ignoring his comms and the calls from Poe and Jannah. The battle seemingly won by the Resistance but at what cost?

“Get away from her.” He heard someone growled out.

He quickly turned his head to the source. Kylo Ren. “No.” He simply replied.

“Get away from her!” He shouted back, louder than before.

Finn gently laid her back down before slowly standing up. “I don’t think so.” He gritted his teeth. “Come and make me.”

Kylo Ren sped his way over, with a slight limp before reaching out. Suddenly the metallic hilt of a lightsaber flew past Finn and straight into the hand of Ren.

Finn looked down and saw another lightsaber, the same one Maz Kanata had given him. The same one he used to defend Rey before he was cut and sent into a coma. He would try to defend her as he did before, just this time she was gone. He would die trying, the fact that he would die defending the one he loved brought him peace. 

He crouched back down and picked it up. He ran his finger across the cool metal, dusting the dirt off. He stood back up and faced the approaching Kylo Ren. 

Finn planted his foot down and held the lightsaber in front of him with both hands. With a push he ignited the lightsaber. Kylo Ren stopped in front of him, a few meters separated them. Finn then held the lightsaber to his side, the same way he’d done on Starkiller. 

They stared one another down. It was quiet except for the low blow of the wind. The silence was broken when Kylo took the first step and advanced. Raising his lightsaber, Kylo struck down to which Finn easily blocked. Rapidly he pushed Ren’s lightsaber back and in one smooth swing cut through diagonally.

He stepped back and watched for the next move. No next move would come as Kylo Ren collapsed in front of him, falling face first onto the ground with a loud thud. Kylo Ren was no more.

*cough* 

Finn heard that and looked around for the source. His eyes landed on Rey who was still lying on the ground, mouth agape as she breathed in, her chest rising with each breath. Her eyes were slightly open. Finn dropped the lightsaber and rushed to her side. 

He knelt back down and held her in his arms, she was too weak to sit up on her own. “Rey! Rey you’re awake…” he hugged her, but not too tightly.

“Finn… you came back for me.” She smiled weakly. Finn was the first one to come back for her. He owed her nothing yet he’d always come back for her and that caused her heart to swell. 

“I’ll always come back for you Rey.” He returned the smile and held his hand to her face. “You’re really awake, I thought I’d lost you…”

“You’ll never lose me.” 

They sat there smiling to one another, unsure of what else to say. 

Needing no other words, Rey reached up to grasp the side of his face and dragged him down to meet their lips together. She kissed him and Finn was shocked but recovered and soon began kissing her back. 

Separating from the kids, they grinned widely at one another.

“Thank you, I love you Finn.”

“I love you too Rey.” He confessed back before going back in for another kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had. 
> 
> Finn’s fight against Kylo is similar to Obi-Wan’s vs Maul, it was short and he was on the defense, ending it in one strike. Why? Because Finn is a badass and doesn’t need to explain to anyone his abilities.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
